


Unexpected Delivery

by WayWardWonderer



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Birth, Emergency - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Newborn, Pregnancy, delivery, happy mothers day, labor, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWonderer/pseuds/WayWardWonderer
Summary: When Janine unexpectedly goes into labor while at the firehouse Egon and Ray help her to deliver the baby.(Happy Mother's Day)





	Unexpected Delivery

It was a still morning as a summer storm hung over the city, threatening to unleash the true fury of mother nature at a moment's notice. Thick clouds darkened the dawn and basked the streets in an opaque shadow that stretched from end of the city to the other. The smell of fresh rain was heavy in the air as a light breeze foreshadowed the horrific storm that was to follow.

The firehouse was empty, save for a lone occupant; Dr. Egon Spengler. Dr. Ray Stantz, Dr. Peter Venkman and Winston Zeddemore had been dispatched in the early morning hours to deal with a ghost rampaging through Central Park.

Four nights prior Egon had suffered a significant injury to his left knee as a result of a malevolent ghost sabotaging the floor of an old hotel. After falling through the floorboards Egon's leg had been trapped and his knee impaled with splintered with aged wood. After spending the night in the hospital he was discharged with twelve stitches in his knee and a support bandage to help him walk for the next three weeks.

Egon limped across the rec room on the second floor with a large manila file in one hand and the other hand gripping the top of the cane that aided his clumsy, wounded steps.

Placing the file down on the desk next to the impressive array of computer modems and servers Egon pulled back the small wooden chair from under the desk and slowly sat down, careful of every move he made as to not exacerbate his 'bad' leg. Just as he opened the file he heard the front door of the firehouse open and the sound of heels clicking across the garage floor.

"Janine?" Egon's ears caught the distinct sound and recognized the pattern of her stride. Unfortunately Janine wasn't supposed to be at work that day, or any day for that matter for another three months. Getting up from his seat he grabbed his cane and limped over to the top of the stairs and looked down at the newly arrived receptionist. "Janine, is everything alright?"

"Does everything look alright?!" She snapped in her usual fiery demeanor. With one hand supporting her lower back she looked up and glared at Egon who was leaning heavily on his cane. "I'm supposed to be at home, on bed rest of all things, when I get this call at five a.m. that the damn temp agency failed to find my replacement at the specified time, and won't be in until tomorrow!" She waddled over to her desk angrily. "So I had to drag myself out of bed, get dressed and report to work when I'm supposed to be on maternity leave! I'm thirty-seven weeks into this thing for cryin' out loud!"

Although he never showed it Egon was empathetic to Janine's plight. As a man of science he was very familiar and well educated about, not just physics, but the human body as well. Knowing all of the physical changes that Janine would have to endure during her pregnancy; as well as the emotional upheaval one would naturally experience during such a trying and permanent change in her life, Egon had taken a protective role over the welfare of the expecting woman.

"Where's Louis? He could fill in-"

"That little worm?!" Janine only began to speak ill of her shy and awkward husband during her pregnancy. It wasn't anything personal and everyone knew it. "He's too busy kissing the butts of some rich-boy upstate. He says that if he gets this guy as a client that we'd be set for life. I seriously doubt that!"

Egon watched as Janine sat down behind her desk and kicked off her uncomfortable shoes. "Janine, I'm not cleared for any active field work for another three weeks. I can take care-"

"Oh, no!" Janine shot him a look of intimidation that only Gozer could hope to rival. "I've seen your handwriting and your messy notes, you're not going anywhere near my desk!"

"What about Ray or Winston?"

"No offense Egon, but I don't think Ray could sharpen a pencil without getting distracted by something even remotely related to a ghost, and I don't think Winston can type fast enough to keep up with the paperwork."

"And Peter?"

Janine's glare shifted from anger to irritation. "Dr. Venkman can burn in Hell for all I care..."

"That's also a 'no'." Egon noted as he eyed the phone on her desk. "I'll call the agency for you, why don't you go home?"

"Nope." Janine was being as stubborn as Peter. "I'm already here. I'm going to file this paperwork and cut out of here tonight. I won't be back for three months, mark my word!"

"Take all the time you need."

"Thank you Egon. You seem to be the only person in this dump with a descent bone in your body!"

"Uh... thanks." Egon's knee was starting to scream at him, standing too long aggravated the injury. "I'll be up here analyzing data samples if you require anything. But the others should be returning within the hour."

"Great. Just what I need. More work." She grumbled as she picked up the first piece of paper on top of the impressive bulk on the corner of the desk.

Outside the first rumble of thunder shook the building as the storm overhead came to fruition. The light breeze strengthened as a light drizzle began falling over the city. Not too long after the storm began the doors of the garage opened wide as Ecto-1 backed into the building. A small puddled formed under the hearse as it centered itself in the garage and the rain water dripped from the body of the car.

The doors opened as the three returning Ghostbusters exited the vehicle with a triumphant smile plastered on their faces.

"That wasn't any trouble." Ray decided as he climbed out of the front passenger seat. "Glad we got out there before it started raining."

Winston had been driving the car, he exited with the ignition keys hooked around his finger. "I'm glad we got out of there without getting mugged."

Peter was riding in the back. As he hopped out of the hearse he hefted a smoking trap over his shoulder and confidently strode up to Janine's desk. "Hey Janine. Aren't you supposed to not be here, doing things that aren't here?"

"Shut up."

"I take it there was a miscommunication." He grinned at Janine's foul temperament as he leaned over her desk.

"Only whenever I have to talk to you." She shot back fearless of her boss's control over her position.

"Aw, I'll miss you too." Continuing past the desk he made his way into the basement where the containment unit was stored. "Love you Janine!"

"Yeah, yeah." She ignored his mouth as she focused on the paper in front of her. An uncomfortable muscle spasm in her back caught her off guard and she winced in pain. "Don't you start giving me attitude." She put her hand on her belly and rubbed gently. "Too early to put up with that."

Ray and Winston had noticed her discomfort but decided to not bother Janine and leave her to her work. Joining Egon on the second floor Ray stood beside his injured colleague to ask about what was going on, while Winston headed into the bathroom connected to the bunk room to shower off.

"Did you have any trouble at Central Park?" Egon inquired without taking his eyes from the paper work on his desk.

"Nah, nothing we couldn't handle. Class-3 full bodied apparition trying to sell black market watches to tourists." Ray's answer was as jaded as it was bizarre. "I saw Janine downstairs, I thought her temp was supposed to take over starting today."

"They were. But the agency screwed up. The temp won't be here until tomorrow."

Thunder boomed again causing the windows to rattle loudly in their frames.

"Storm's gonna' be bad." Ray looked at the dark clouds through the nearby window as it stopped shaking. "I hope we don't get called on a bust."

"I say don't hold your breath, you know that spiritual activity tends to get stirred up during highly charged electrical storms."

"How's your leg? If we get swamped with calls we'll need all hands on deck."

"If I'm needed I'll be there." Egon looked up from his desk and over to Ray, as he subconsciously put his hand to his bad knee. Ray who was reading Egon's papers from an odd angle didn't notice. "I'm almost done cataloging the latest results from our bust at the public library."

"What about Janine?" Ray was watching Egon's face intently, using his reaction to gauge the situation. "I don't think she should be left here alone."

Lightning flashed through the window and illuminated the room in an intense glow.

"I agree." Egon's protectiveness was at an all time high now that he had been injured and of course the incoming storm just added to the tension.

"Well, if we do go on another bust I think it should be a team of two. That way if we get busy we can send out a second team, or send someone solo so Janine doesn't get left alone."

"Good idea."

Peter stomped up the stairs to announce his arrival. "What's a good idea? Take out?"

"No," Ray replied somewhat sternly. "we're trying to make sure that Janine isn't alone tonight."

"She's with child Ray, she's not alone."

Peter's smart remarked went unchecked. "If we get busy one us needs to stay behind." Egon explained calmly. "Seeing as I'm already sidelined I'll stay back if necessary."

Thunder and lightning combined as the storm unleashed its fury over the city. The light drizzle shifted into a pounding downpour that battered the roof of the firehouse with cold, wet drops.

Ray didn't like the look of the storm outside. "I'm going to get some flashlights and candles. If we do lose power let's have the emergency generator fuel the containment unit only." On that note Ray walked down to the first floor to gather the supplies.

Peter leaned against the desk and put his hand distractedly down on Egon's papers. "Think there's something wrong with Janine? Besides the mood swings, I mean."

"I just don't think it's wise to leave a pregnant woman, who is less than two weeks from her due date, alone; especially during a storm. If something does go wrong who knows how efficient emergency services could respond."

"From what Dana told me childbirth is the worst physical pain she had ever endured, and she was loaded on painkillers." Peter discreetly glanced at the staircase before quietly tagging on one last thought. "I can't imagine Janine going through that without drugs."

Winston returned from the shower wearing a pair of blue jeans and white t-shirt with a towel draped around his neck. "Where's Ray?"

"Building an ark." Peter answered quickly.

"Gathering emergency supplies." Egon responded with a firm tone.

"Good. That last strike was pretty close." Winston informed them. "The hairs on my arms are standing on end."

Downstairs on the first floor the men heard their phone begin ringing on Janine's desk.

"Uh-oh..." Peter looked to the ceiling and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Winston, let's go. We're up."

"Man, I just clean!" Winston tossed the towel from around his neck onto the floor.

"Relax, maybe we'll luck out and get caught outside in the rain."

With several flashlights and candles in his arms Ray passed by Peter and Winston on his way back up the stairs. "Sure enough we got another call." Ray confirmed as he set the supplies down on the desk. "There's something happening on the Brooklyn Bridge. Traffic is backed up and the storm is only making things worse." Ray lit one of the candles and set it on the window sill near the top of the staircase. "I gave Janine a flashlight by the way."

"Good." Lightning and thunder danced through the sky in a chaotic tango of light and sound. The building shook and the lights dimmed. "We're going to lose power sooner than later."

The sound of Ecto-1's siren blaring as it sped out of the garage was muffled by the continuous thunder crashes from the relentless summer storm. The opened garage door sent a gust of wind through the building and filled every floor with the sweet scent of fresh rain.

Janine put her hands down over the papers on her desk to keep them from getting blown away by the unexpected wind. "You gotta' be kidding me..." With some difficulty she got to her feet with the intent of slamming the garage door shut but another muscle spasm in her back caught her by surprise. "Ow, damn it..." She stopped mid stride as she put her hand on her lower back again.

Egon had heard her grumble in pain. With almost as much difficult as Janine he used his cane to hobble over to the top of the staircase and glanced down. He saw her standing with her hand against her back and knew something was happening. "Janine, what's going on?"

"It's my back. It's killing me..."

Ray's face paled as he joined Egon at the top of the staircase. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That Janine is going into labor? Yes."

"What do we do? Call an ambulance or wait for Peter and Winston to get back so we can drive her in ourselves?"

"Neither." Egon looked at the raging storm outside through the opened garage door. The streets were already flooded with the onslaught of rain and the strong gusts of wind mixed with the rain was too blinding for anyone to be driving. "We take care of her."

"You mean... we...?" Ray suddenly felt a little squeamish.

"Only if absolutely necessary." Egon tried to ease Ray's thoughts. "First thing's first, we get to Janine."

Ray started down the stairs and paused just long enough to look back and see Egon using the stair banister and his cane for support as he followed. Sure that Egon wasn't going to fall and re-injure his leg Ray jogged down the stairs. Standing behind Janine he put his hands gently on her arms. "Come on, you should be resting."

Egon reached the bottom of the stairs and nodded in approval as Ray helped Janine walk over the large couch in the opened office space that Venkman liked to claim as his own. Moving to the opened garage door Egon glanced out at the weather torn street and sighed. "None of us are going anywhere." Shutting the door with an echoing click the next sound that filled the air was that of Janine let out a sudden yelp of pain.

"Ray?" Egon questioned as he turned his attention back to the situation inside the firehouse. "What's going on?"

"She's definitely going into labor." He confirmed in a calm and collected tone. "As soon as the streets are clear enough we need to find a way to get her to the hospital."

Egon had joined Ray and Janine in the office space. Before he could remind Ray of what they had agreed on only moments ago he saw from the look on Ray's face that he was merely trying to give Janine some reassurance.

"Janine how are you feeling?" Egon asked sincerely as he took a seat in the chair behind the desk.

"Just great." She nearly growled as she laid on her sore back on the couch. "My back is killing me, I'm stranded at work and now... Now this!"

"Back pain." Egon repeated. "How long has your back been hurting you Janine?"

"Since yesterday." She pressed her hand to her face and closed her eyes. "Go figure. Who knew forty pounds of extra weight could be murder on your spine?"

"Has the pain been consistent or intermittent?" Egon pressed on.

"It's been on and off." Janine elaborated unhappily. "It woke me up twice last night, then it hit me on the way in. Each time the pain hits it last a little bit longer each time, and ever since this morning it's like someone's flipping a switch between on and off. Why?"

"Janine, I think you're in labor." Egon explained calmly. "And from the frequency of the pain and longevity of the pain that you've described I'd say that active labor will begin very soon."

"Uh-oh..." Ray's face drained of all color once again. "What do you need me to do?"

"First, remain calm." Egon was very succinct with this requirement. "Second, don't go too far. If things progress as quickly as I suspect-"

Janine reached her hand out and grabbed into Egon's arm. "How quick is 'quick'?"

"It's possible to enter precipitous-labor at any time. If that's the case then we wouldn't have time to wait for an ambulance even if the weather was ideal."

Janine's grip on Egon's arm suddenly tightened as another wave of back pain wracked through her body.

"Try breathing through the pain." Egon instructed as he allowed her to dig her nails into his flesh. "Hold your breath and let it out slowly."

As Janine focused on her breathing, her grip on Egon's arm beginning to loosen, the power in the firehouse flickered and dimmed as the storm rampaged over the building.

"Not now..." Ray watched as the lights struggled to remain lit.

"Janine," Egon kept his attention on the laboring receptionist while Ray monitored the storm. "if you feel and pain elsewhere-"

Her grip on Egon's arm abruptly intensified as she closed her eyes in pain and wrapped her other hand around her belly.

"...like that." Egon finished his sentence as he watched Janine endure the first full contraction.

"Oh, shit..." Janine breathed heavily and let go of Egon's arm. There were distinct little nail marks cut into the sleeve of his white shirt. "I'm sorry Egon."

"It's fine." Egon rubbed at the marks on his arm, feeling the small areas that were already forming into bruises from her impressive strength. "Worry about yourself, just do what your body tells you to do."

"Okay, okay." Janine tried to sit up on the couch so her back was being supported by the armrest, but she had some difficulty.

"Here." Ray helped Janine to sit up by offering his hands and practically picking the woman up before laying her back as gently as possible. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." She was very appreciative of the help she was receiving from the two scientists.

"I'm going to go get the extra flashlights and candles just in case it goes dark." Ray decided after the lights flickered in unison with the crashing thunder and lightning outside. "Be right back!"

"Janine," Egon was keeping close track of the contractions as well as Janine's overall physical responses to the pain she was experiencing. "try to relax and rest as much as possible. Ray and I aren't going anywhere, you'll be fine."

"Yeah, sure." Janine loved the idea of taking a brief rest, any little bit of sleep or calmness would do wonders for her nerves. "Just don't go far."

"I won't." Egon reassured her as he remained at her side.

Quietly Ray returned to the small office area with the gathered supplies bundled in his arms. He saw that Egon was sitting back in the chair and that Janine was laying back on the couch. "Oh good."

Egon looked up at Ray and motioned for him to set everything down on Janine's desk. Softly he explained the situation to Ray. "She's resting for now. Keep an eye on the storm."

Two hours of resting and ignoring both the raucous storm outside the building and the mounting pain in her body, Janine was already at hew breaking point. "Egon," Her voice was uncharacteristically quiet and almost shaking as she brought herself back into reality. "I'm scared. I mean, I know that childbirth is a very natural thing and this happens all the time, but... I'm still scared."

"Don't be afraid Janine. Ray and I are going to help you. I promise."

"And everything will okay? The baby will be okay?"

"Yes. You and the baby will both be fine."

Egon's lack of emotion in his voice would seem cold to anyone who didn't know him any better, but seeing Egon remaining calm and keeping his usual demeanor was a comfort to Janine. If Egon wasn't worried, an educated man of science and biology, then there was no reason for her to worry either.

"Ow! Damn it!" Janine nearly screamed as another contraction hit. Her hands dug into the fabric of the couch as her whole body tensed and she focused once more on her breathing.

Egon put a hand on her shoulder as a sign of support as he continued to time the space between contractions. "Eight minutes."

As the contraction came to an end Ray returned to the small area with a large clean, blue blanket, a bundle of towels and a pillow. "Here you go Janine." Ray waded up the pillow and put it between her back and the arm rest of the couch. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Egon gave Ray a coy look. "That's the pillow from Peter's bed, isn't it?"

Ray gave a sly grin. "Yeah. He's not using it, so why not let her?"

"And the blanket. That also came from Peter's bed." Egon noticed right away.

"Yup." Ray unfolded the blanket and draped it down over Janine's legs. "It matched the pillow."

"Good choice, Ray." Egon approved of Ray's actions.

Janine stared up at the ceiling and continued her slow steady breathing to ease the lingering pain that gnawed at her. She was nervous, anxious and excited all at the same time. She only wished that Louis could be there to witness the birth of their first child, but she knew that the roads were too dangerous for anyone to be out in the storm.

"Louis might be a little upset." Janine realized as the full weight of the situation seemed to hit her all at once. "He may not be the strongest man in the world but he's still my husband and is about to be a father!"

"Do you want me to call him?" Ray volunteered kindly as he lit and placed candles appropriately around the couch and on the desks.

"Would you?"

"Yeah, no problem." Ray walked over to Janine's desk, picked up the phone and began to dial when the power flickered once again and the entire building suddenly went out. The phone in his hand went silent as the room went dark. "There's a problem..." He corrected himself as he hung up the phone. "I'll try calling back later."

"Now what-" Janine winched in pain as another contraction hit her. As she gripped onto the couch once again she felt Ray's hand grabbed onto her own and let her hold on with all her might.

Ray let out a silent scream of pain as Janine held fast onto his hand. He managed to look over to Egon and quietly mouthed him an important question. 'How long now?'

Egon kept his composure as he responded in the same quiet manner. 'Six minutes.'

The contraction subsided and Janine tried to relax as she let go of Ray's hand, much to Ray's relief. "This is horrible!" She understandably complained as she put a hand back on her belly and breathed heavily. "Why would any sane woman willingly go through this?!"

Ray rubbed at his sore, bruised hand and flexed his fingers quickly. "It's sort of required for our species to survive."

"Yeah, well our species is overrated!" Janine bit back, sweat noticeably beading on her forehead causing strands of her short red hair to stick to the sides of her face.

"I'll go get you some ice." Ray grabbed a flashlight with his 'good' hand and glanced down at his 'bad' hand. "In fact, I'll get some ice for all of us."

Janine leaned back a little and gave Egon a pathetic look. "Egon, I know it's a little late but I'm beginning to rethink this whole 'motherhood' thing."

"You're going to be fine." Egon insisted as he picked up Janine's hand and counted her pulse. She was already tired from the physical exertion that she had already endured. The pain from each contraction, each one lasting longer than the previous, tore away her strength and left her feeling exhausted.

"You're progressing quickly but everything is stable." Egon wasn't worried about her condition, which made it easier for her to look to him for guidance.

"How much longer am I going to have to put up with this?"

"Not much longer, I can assure you. However this next part might be a little uncomfortable." Carefully Egon rose from the chair and limped over to the end of the couch by Janine's legs. "I'm going to need to check you, that is, if you're okay with me doing so."

"Do I have much choice?" She blushed a little as she realized her former crush was about to see the most intimate part of her anatomy. "I trust you and we're all adults here..."

"Right." Egon made sure the blanket over Janine's legs was spread properly to provide some sort of shield for the sake of her modesty. "I'm going to move your legs up, let me know if you're uncomfortable."

"Deal."

As Egon move Janine's legs into position Ray returned to the room with plastic bags with ice for himself and Egon and a large cup filled with some crushed ice for Janine. He walked in just in time to see Egon peering down under the blanket at Janine. "Hey I- whoa... Is this a bad time?"

Janine blushed further as she heard Ray's voice. "No, this is the worst time..."

Ray handed the cup of ice to Janine. "Oh no, the worst time would be if Venkman was here instead."

"Oh God..." Janine cringed at the thought. "If he waltzes through that door while I'm going through this-" She paused midsentence to let out a painful scream as her next contraction started and the pain was absolutely relentless. Ray took the cup back from her and offered his hand again.

"Janine, you're almost ready. The membrane has ruptured and you're full dilated." Egon lifted his head from the under the blanket. Unsnapping the buttons on the cuffs of his sleeves he rolled them up to his elbows and exposed his arms and hands. "When the next contraction hits you'll need to push, alright?"

"No!" She retorted bitterly through the pain that was searing through her body. "I can't do it!"

"Yes you can!" Ray encouraged as he squeezed her hand tightly. "You can do this, we're going to help you!"

Egon motioned for a towel which Ray handed him, as well as a second. "Ray sit behind her. When she pushes let her push back against you for support."

"Got it." Ray carefully held Janine forward he seated himself behind her, all the time still holding her hand. Helping her to sit upright Ray happily braced himself for the miraculous moment that was about to unfold. "You can do this Janine!"

"Okay, okay..." She was panting from the nearly unbearable pain and mounting anxiety, but she wasn't going to give up. "I think I'm ready..."

Egon laid the first towel down under Janine's legs and kept the second ready for disposal. "I'm going to move your legs again." Placing her heels up on his shoulders he noticed Ray turning away his face as blushed a deep red. "Janine, as soon as the next contraction begins, push!"

The contraction hit and Janine bore down as hard as she could and began pushing. "It better be a girl!" She grumbled through her tightly clenched teeth. "I have enough men in my life! Just let it be a girl!"

Ray supported her as she pushed and did his best to keep her spirits up. "Oh Janine, you'll love it just as much if it is a boy."

"The hell I will!" She snapped back as the contraction mercifully ended. "Girl or nothing!"

The storm raged on. The entire city was drowned in heavy rain as thunder and lightning clashed in the sky. Now power flowed through the block, leaving every building in darkness save for the gentle glowing of lit candles and sharp beams of flashlights that darted through the windows.

Ecto-1 slowly, carefully backed up to the firehouse and parked outside the closed garage doors. Peter darted from the vehicle and pushed open the doors as Winston backed into the garage. Over the sound of the powerful engine Peter could hear Janine crying out in pain as well Egon and Ray's voices guiding her.

"I see the head." Egon announced through the building. "Wait, stop... The cord is wrapped around the neck. DON'T push."

"What the...?" Peter only took a few steps forward, his jumpsuit drenched with rain water and leaving a puddle wherever he stepped, when Winston exited the car to join him. "Winston, I think we're missing out on something."

"Like what?"

Egon's deep voice sounded off again. "The cord is free, Janine. Push again!"

Shortly thereafter the shrill cry of a newborn filled the building.

"That." Was all Peter could say as he and Winston exchanged wide eyed glances of disbelief.

"It's a girl." Egon stated as he carefully swaddled the newborn in the second clean towel. "She's completely healthy."

"You hear that!" Ray excitedly shouted through the entire building. "A girl!"

Egon handed the baby to Janine as Peter and Winston tentatively walked over to the small office space, which was now a small delivery room.

With tears in her eyes Janine happily held her newborn to daughter to her chest. She smiled and laughed at the crying bundle of new life that she had instantly fallen in love with. "A girl! My baby girl!"

Peter quickly took in the situation that he and Winston had just walked into. As soon as he saw the little baby in Janine's arms he couldn't help but smile along with her. "See that Winston, we leave these crazy kids alone for just a few hours and they end up making a baby!"

Ray looked at Peter who standing just few inches from the couch. "You missed it Peter. Egon and I got to see life when it begins, instead of just seeing what life looks like after it ends! Incredible."

Winston was beaming like he himself was a new father. "I'm kind of jealous. Congratulations Janine!" Glancing around at the candles and flashlights he realized that the firehouse had lost power just like the rest of the city. "There's a downed power line two blocks away, we won't be getting any power anytime soon."

Peter knew what Winston was getting at. "Right. The roads are pretty empty, we can take Janine and the baby to the hospital ourselves. It'll be a slow ride, but at least she'll be in sterile environment."

Egon was still tending to Janine but had heard Peter's offer, he even heard him over the storm that was only beginning to lighten and the natural crying of the baby. "Good idea. We shouldn't wait for an ambulance if we don't need to."

While Ray, Peter and Winston helped to delicately carry Janine over to Ecto-1 and lay her down in the backseat Egon was left to hold the baby. His 'bad' knee wouldn't allow him to properly assist with moving Janine, but sitting in place and holding the tiny newborn wasn't going to be a problem.

The scientific curiosity that always burned in Egon's eyes had, in that small moment, been replaced by that of adoration and awe at the tiny life he protectively cradled in his arms. "An unusual start for your life," he quietly spoke to the baby to avoid the others from noticing. "but at least you've started life surrounded by people who will look after you."

After making sure Janine was comfortable as possible Ray returned to Egon and the baby. "Janine's set."

Egon hesitated for a moment before gently placing the baby in Ray's awaiting arms. "I'm glad everything turned out okay.

Ray smiled like an idiot as he cradled the baby and uncontrollably started making face at her. "I'm glad that you knew what to do in this particular situation. Is there anything you can't do Spenz?"

Egon thought about the question for a moment before answering. "Running comes to mind." He put his hand on his sore knee. "But I imagine that won't be a problem for too much longer."

"How'd you know what to do?"

"I had initially pursued an education in medicine. I've retained much information on the subject, and when Janine announced her pregnancy I chose to look into the proper procedure in the event of this very plausible situation."

With both Janine and the baby safely placed in the car with Peter and Winston as their escorts, Ray and Egon watched as the hearse; a vehicle normally used to carry the dead, race off to ensure that new life was all well and good.

Ray sat in the chair beside the couch where Egon was still sitting, his 'bad' knee still limiting his movements. "What was it you said to the baby?"

"Hm?" Egon felt himself blush a little at the question. No one was supposed to notice.

"I heard you talking to the baby, but I couldn't make out what you were saying."

Egon cleared his throat in a somewhat embarrassed manner before he coyly responded. "Doctor-patient confidentiality."

"I don't think that applies to this situation, Egon."

"I say it does." Egon gave Ray a smug grin before he awkwardly stood up from the couch as Ecto-1 pulled out of the garage and onto the street.

Ray handed Egon his cane before getting up himself. "I'm going to put the blanket and pillow back on Venkman's bed. Want to help?"

"No, I need to begin sterilizing and disinfecting this area."

"Okay, if you need any help just ask." Ray gathered the blanket with one hand and the pillow with the other. As he passed by the desk he noticed the phone and an important thought popped into his head. "Hey wait! Did anyone call Louis?"

Egon realized that no one had actually managed to make contact with the new father. "I'm sure he'll find out soon enough."

**-The End**


End file.
